


In the Dead of Night

by AngieO131



Series: Amicitia Week 2018 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AmicitiaWeek2018, FFXV, camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: Amicitia family camping trip, featuring the Caelum family.





	In the Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairygodpiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/gifts).



Nights like this were some of Clarus's favourite. The moon was up high, full and shining brightly in the clear sky. The stars were prominent and twinkling, something not easily seen in the city. There was a gentle breeze and the cicada and crickets were loud as they played their nightly tune. There was gentle fire still burning in the makeshift firepit, the smell of cooked meat still wafting gently around the camp from the juices in the ashes. 

Currently, Gladio was showing Iris how to make a smore, gently coaching her through how to perfectly roast a marshmellow. They were both sticky- he was sure- but the grins on their faces were so large, he couldn't bear to tell them to stop. Hearing a quiet snore, he looked towards the tent, checking on Noctis's sleeping form before looking over at Regis. 

It was often that they all went out camping together what with Regis's duties, but they had needed to take a quick trip to check on things in the outskirts and it had been the perfect oppurtunity to take the children out with them. Letting his head fall back gently against the chair, he sighed, closing his eyes and just soaking up the heat of the fire and the sounds of his children laughing, wishing life could pause and let him live in this moment forever. 

Lifting his head at the nudge, Regis grinned, handing him another beer. "Wake up, old man. We can't fall asleep before the children. They may burn themselves."

Clarus scoffed gently, taking the drink. "Gladio would never let her hurt herself. Though, he may get hurt trying to prevent it."

Regis sat beside him, sighing gently. "Well, true. It's nice out tonight. So calm and peaceful."

Nodding, Clarus took a swig of the beer. "Yeah. Hopefully, it stays this calm."

Regis nodded, holding his beer out to clink to Clarus. "Here's hoping, old friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me at my main [@UtopianTravesty](http://www.utopiantravesty.tumblr.com) or my writing blog [@angie-writes](http://www.angie-writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
